


cigarette smoke

by Dark_emo_oreos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/pseuds/Dark_emo_oreos
Summary: levi needs comfort





	cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

> i’m better at oneshots

Levi let the cigarette dangle from his lips as he struck the lighter. Smoke began to fill the air and his lungs as he took a drag. It had been 12 years since they died and yet he was still there. Alive. He didn’t know why. 

“Levi?”

For once her voice was soft, instead of some kind of loud shriek. She knew, after all. This must be her best effort at being calm and collected for his sake. Levi remained silent, taking another drag from the cigarette and puffing out a cloud of smoke. 

Hanji smiled sadly. She slowly walked up to where he sat at his desk and sat on the floor in front of his chair, looking up at him, waiting for some kind of reaction to her presence. He took the cigarette box from his desk and flipped it open, holding it out to her. Without a single vocal exchange she took and lit a cigarette and began to smoke it with him. 

After she stubbed out the cigarette on the floor, she tilted her head at him. “You can talk to me about it, you know.”

Levi stared into her deep brown eyes but said nothing. Hanji sighed. 

“Yeah. You’ve never been one for talking about your feelings. Or anything for that matter.” 

“I miss them, Zoë.” 

Hanji couldn’t hide her shock at the use of her first name. But it showed that he was being truly sincere. She looked up into his grey eyes that were beginning to flood. 

“I know, Levi.” She whispered. “But you’re okay.”

“No i’m not.” Tears began to race down his cheeks and Hanji quickly knelt up higher to brush the salty tracks from his face. Levi’s chin began to twitch along with his nose, and he buried his face into her shoulder and let out a heart wrenching sob. 

“I wish i’d done it, Zoë!” He cried. Hanji wrapped her long arms around his waist. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t, Levi. You’re so valuable.” 

“For what? Fighting? They could always find another one of me to fight.” He balled up his hands into fists in frustration and sadness. 

“But I could never find anyone perfect for me like you, Levi. Thats what I meant. You’re so valuable to me.” 

She pulled away from him and wiped his tears with her sleeve. “It’s clean, before you ask.” She said. 

Levi caught her lips in a kiss, wet and salty from the tears. He placed his nose on hers and whispered “Tell me nice things, baby.” 

Hanji smiled. He let out his inner child when he was upset and it pulled on her heartstrings in the cutest way. She stood up and took his hand, her knees clicking loudly as she walked him to his bed and pulled him down with her. They laid facing eachother, Hanji’s hand on Levi’s waist and Levi’s hand on her cheek, brushing hair from her face. He put his nose against hers and their foreheads made contact. 

“Well, in summer I’ll take you out to a meadow with trees and flowers and we’ll lay down there in the sun by the stream... is that the kind of thing you had in mind?” 

Levi nodded slowly, sniffling quietly. 

“In the evening, we can sit on my windowsill together with our limbs all tangled up as we smoke and drink and do whatever we please. For one night -“ 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Hanji looked into his eyes with confusion. 

“What for?” She asked. He shook his head. 

“For trying to kill myself.” 

She looked at him with shock. He’d never actually said the words before and it caught her off guard. It caught him off guard too, hearing the words come out of his mouth. 

“Levi, baby...”

“No, Hanji, it was so selfish. You were right in front of me and you loved me and I just threw that in your face by doing that. I’m so sorry. I love you. I do. I love you.” 

It was the fastest he’d ever spoken in his life, words stumbling out of his mouth clumsily and bumping into one another on their way out. Hanji smiled at him and kissed his lips. 

“It was so long ago, Levi. I never felt that way about it. You were finding it so hard to cope. It only made me love you more. If that were even possible.” She kissed him again. “I love you too, Levi.” 

They kissed again, longer, softer and lingering. After a few pecks, their lips began to overlap smoothly and their hands began to roam each other’s bodies slowly and romantically. The room was hazy with cigarette smoke and three dimming candles. It was a miracle Hanji could see when she opened her eyes and straddled Levi’s hips, kissing him softer than before as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt and throw it to the ground. Her hands lingered on his chest and she removed her lips from his. 

“Is this okay, Levi?” She asked breathlessly. He nodded. 

“It’s perfect. But it would be better if you’d take your clothes off.” 

Hanji let out a happy laugh and Levi couldn’t hold back his smile. She pulled her shirt off and made work at her sweatpants. Levi pulled his off so the only thing between them was two layers of underwear. He flipped them both quickly and Hanji slammed into the mattress and giggled. They kissed with pure passion and Levi slowly slid her underwear down her long legs and threw them aside with their other clothes. 

“Your turn.” She whispered and pushed down his boxers with her feet, letting his hard dick spring out from it’s confinements. They wasted no time. Levi slid into her and they both moaned together as he stretched her out. 

“Fuck, Levi, baby, you’re so good!” 

Levi grunted as he began to move his hips and pound into her. She was falling to pieces in his hands and he loved it. He loved seeing her fall apart this way as he thrust deep into her core. 

“Ah... Zoë... fuck!”

Hanji managed to laugh through breathlessness. “It must be amazing for you if you’re calling me Zoë. Is it good, pretty boy?” She gasped as her head hit the headboard which banged against the stone slab wall. 

“Fuck it’s good. It’s so good!” Levi moaned into her neck as his upper body went limp with all of his strength being directed to his hips to keep up the impressive pace. He softly kissed her neck and earlobe, leaving small lovebites across her tan skin. 

Hanji bucked her hips up as goosebumps began to arise across her whole body. Her nerve endings felt like they were about to set ablaze. 

And they did. 

At the same time she shrieked his name, Levi made one last deep thrust into her and his whole body shook with pleasure as he came. He pulled out and his whole body went limp on top of her, the sweat on their bodies sticking them together. Their chests were heaving and Levi pressed one final, soft kiss upon Hanjis lips. 

“Do you want a cigarette?” He panted. Hanji kissed his nose. 

“That would be amazing.”


End file.
